La pierre des rêves
by amanda-dream
Summary: Jack va faire la rencontre d'une jeune femme mystérieuse qui pourrait bien l'aider a sortir le Black Pearl de sa bouteille. La quete de la pierre des rêves peut alors commencer.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

T_ortura_ débordait de marins ivres morts à cette heure tardive. Cette île sentait l'alcool et la sueur et été remplie de nombreuses autres odeurs nauséabondes. Alors que les rues étaient plutôt calmes, malgré quelques marins endormis dans les allées, plus loin, dans les bars, l'animation était plus vive. Pirates et femmes dansaient, riaient de bon cœur et buvaient jusqu'à plus soif. La musique entraînante faisait tourner la tête de plus d'un marin. Les tonneaux remplis de Rhum et autres boisson alcoolisées se vidaient à une vitesse incroyable. Parmi ce tableau plutôt jovial, un homme, tapi dans un coin sombre, noyait son désespoir dans un verre de Rhum.

Le célèbre Capitaine Jack Sparrow se tenait là, assis à une table au fond de la salle, seul et silencieux. Les yeux rivés sur son verre, il ne bougeait pas. Cela faisait trois semaines que Jack venait se saouler pour oublier. Oublier ses ennuis, oublier ses échecs et surtout oublier que son _Black Pearl_ bien-aimé était enfermé dans une bouteille. Il avait fait le tour des océans pour trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui aurait pu l'aider à sortir son navire de cette bouteille mais tous ses efforts s'étaient montrer vains. Après avoir tout essayé, Jack avait abandonné. Il était fatigué de courir sans cesse pour revenir sans aucune piste. Son second, Gibbs, ne l'avait pas laissé tomber et l'avait suivi partout. Il lui avait apporté son soutien mais aussi une très grande aide. Contrairement à son capitaine, Gibbs n'avait pas abandonné les recherches. Bien sûr, il y croyait de moins en moins mais continuait d'écouter les rumeurs et les légendes qui couraient les rues. La moindre information était précieuse.

Ce soir là, Gibbs devait retrouver Jack comme toutes les semaines au bar de _Tortura_ pour faire un rapport de ce qu'ils avaient vu ou entendu. Le pirate venait d'arriver dans la salle quand il remarqua son capitaine au fond de la pièce. Son comportement en disait long. Seul, silencieux, coupé du monde... Jack n'était pas dans son assiette. Gibbs commanda un verre au comptoir et alla rejoindre son ami. Il s'installa à la table en saluant Jack mais celui-ci ne leva même pas les yeux. Jack Sparrow avait toujours les yeux en direction de son verre mais il avait le regard flou et les yeux cernés. Gibbs savait pourquoi il était dans cet état et l'alcool n'y était pour rien. Ou presque.

- Jack ? Demanda Gibbs pour le sortir de ses rêveries.

Le concerné leva brusquement la tête vers Gibbs. Il le regarda dans les yeux sans prononcer un mot. Son regard était perçants, ses yeux marron brillaient et reflétaient la flamme de la bougie qui était posée sur la table. Son second l'interrogea du regard en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Jack sortit alors sa main de sa poche et laissa apparaître la bouteille de verre qui renfermait le _Black Pearl_. Il la posa délicatement sur la table et la regarda longuement. À ce moment, Gibbs vit de la tristesse, de la déception et peut-être un peu de colère scintiller dans les yeux sombres du pirate.

- Je sais que c'est dur mais on va trouver une solution. Déclara Gibbs

- À quoi bon ? S'exclama Jack qui avait l'haleine chargée. On a déjà tout essayé ! Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, on ne pourra jamais sortir le _Pearl_ de là !

- Jack ! Il ne faut pas baisser les bras !

- Bien sûr que si ! Écoutes l'ami, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais et je t'en remercie. Si tu veux continuer les recherches, va s'y mais moi je ne veux pas passer ma vie à courir pour une cause perdue.

- Mais enfin, Jack ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner le _Pearl_ ! Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour le récupérer toutes les fois où on te l'a arraché !

- C'est vrai que lui et moi avons vécus de grandes aventures. Je n'oublierai jamais la sensation que l'on a lorsque qu'on se trouve à son gouvernail. Je n'oublierais jamais le son de ses cannons et le bruit du vent contre ses voiles noires...

Et Jack continua à faire un long discours sur le _Black Pearl _et ses avantages quand il évoqua la liberté qu'il représentait. Pris dans un élan d'enthousiasme, le pirate fit un grand geste, malheureusement il tenait toujours son verre à la main. Ce geste maladroit fit jeter le breuvage que contenait le verre de Jack sur le pirate qui se trouvait à la table derrière. Celui-ci se leva vivement et se retourna vers Jack. Ce dernier, venant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, fit une mine étonnée et désolée avant de se lever et de faire face au malheureux. Il fut de moins en moins rassuré quand il vit la taille et la musculature impressionnante de son adversaire. C'était une vraie armoire à glace et elle s'apprêtait à frapper Jack Sparrow. Celui-ci esquiva le coup de justesse mais Gibbs eut moins de chance et le reçût à sa place. La force de l'attaque fit reculer le pirate qui bouscula un homme qui se retrouva la tête enfoncé dans son assiette. Il se leva furieux et frappa ses amis qui se moquaient. Ainsi, une bagarre éclata et en quelques secondes, toute l'auberge était sans dessus-dessous.

Jack Sparrow, à quatre pattes sous les tables, se dirigeait vers la sortie, suivi de près par Gibbs. Une minute plus tard, ils étaient hors d'atteinte et se promenaient dans les rues de Tortura. Gibbs s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna vers son capitaine.

- Jack, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux arrêter les recherches ?

- Je me demande si les recherches ont vraiment été commencées...

- Et qu'est que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

- Je n'en ai strictement pas la moindre idée !

- Et si on reprenait la mer ? Pour de nouvelles aventures ? Comme au bon vieux temps !

- Avec quoi ? On n'a ni équipage, ni navire et ne parlons même pas du cap !

- Je suis prêt à te trouver un équipage et un bateau.

Jack regarda son second en plissant légèrement les yeux en réfléchissant à sa proposition. Puis son visage se détendît et un sourire apparut.

- C'est d'accord ! S'exclama-t-il en brandissant une bouteille de Rhum qu'il avait trouvé sous ne table. On s'remet en chasse !

- Et on fait main basse !

Sur ces mots Jack but sa bouteille jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe ivre mort dans les rues de l'île.


	2. Chapitre 1er

**Blabla de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre, je m'excuse sincerement pour mon très gros retard. Ne sortez pas les sabres ! *Esquive un coup d'épée* Voilà je le poste, ayez pitié ! Allez, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 1er

Jack se réveilla dans la rue avec une salle migraine. Il était adossé à un mur, entre deux tonneaux. La matinée était déjà bien passée quand il se réveilla, il se leva et observa longuement autour de lui. Il se trouvait juste en face du port de Tortuga, il tourna sur lui-même pour en voir plus, Jack aperçut alors Gibbs qui se dirigeait vers lui. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose. Gibbs le salua avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Je t'ai trouvé un navire !  
- Un navire… répondit Jack

Soudain le pirate se souvint des événements de la veille, et de son projet décidé avec Gibbs. Il se rappela aussi d'être tombé de fatigue au beau milieu de la rue. Il regarda son second et continua la conversation.

-Un navire ! Oui bien sur ! Excellent ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais dit moi, ou est-il ?  
-Suis-moi, je vais te présenter ton nouveau bateau.

Gibbs emmena Jack a l'autre bout du port de Tortuga. Sparrow commençait à s'inquiéter, il avait de sérieux doute sur son nouveau bateau. Pourquoi avait-il accepter ? Se demandait-il avec rage. Il avait pourtant dit à Gibbs qu'il ne fallait pas faire d'affaire avec lui quand il était saoul. Il avait toujours la bouteille contenant le Black Pearl sur lui. Il la sorti légèrement de sa poche pour regarder son navire. Il eut soudainement un pincement au cœur. C'est fou comme on peut s'attacher à ces choses la, pensa-t-il. Jack avait fait tant de chose sur ce navire, tant de sacrifice pour le récupérer à chaque fois qu'on lui avait enlevé. Il l'avait choisi d'abord pour ses voiles noires, mais on peut mettre des voiles noires a n'importe quel navire, il l'avait aussi choisi pour sa vitesse et l'incroyable sensation de satisfaction qu'il avait eut lorsqu'il avait toucher le gouvernail.  
Plus ils marchaient, plus Jack se mettait à douter. Gibbs s'arrêta, un grand sourire sur le visage, il montra à son capitaine le navire qui était amarré à leur côtés. Jack se retourna et leva la tête vers le dit bateau. Étrangement, il fut agréablement surpris.

-Je te présente le Melfower ! Dit fièrement Gibbs.

Jack observa le bateau avec attention. Il était très grands, composé de trois mats avec des voiles blanches. La coque était incroyablement bien sculpté. Le bois affichait quelque motifs atour de la gueule des canons. Sparrow regarda son second avec un regard en coin. Ce dernier eut soudain peur qu'il ne l'accepte pas.

-Ça fera l'affaire. Déclara-t-il finalement.  
-A la bonheur ! S'exclama Gibbs, soulagé  
-Et quand est-il de l'équipage ? Demanda le capitaine  
-J'en ai parler dans les bars, le mot passe en ce moment même dans le rues. Ce soir, j'irais recueillir les volontaires.  
-Hum, bien... Et quel est le prix de se bateau ?  
-Il faut encore le négocier avec ce vendeur têtu.  
-Bien, je te rejoindrais ce soir au lieu de rendez-vous.

Gibbs ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il avait trouver un bateau, un équipage, il avait espéré que Jack s'occupe du prix. Il se ravisa et alla parler au vendeur sans discuter.  
Le capitaine jeta à nouveau un regard vers son bateau. Il n'était pas sur de s'y attacher autant que son Black Pearl. Perdu dans ses pensées, il plongea machinalement les mains dans ses poches, il fronça les sourcils en rencontrant un morceau de verre. Il se souvint alors de la bouteille. Il la sortit délicatement et l'observa longuement. Il observa chaque mats, chaque corde, chaque planche en soupirant fortement.

-Faut te ressaisir mon gars, murmura-t-il a lui même.

Jack remarqua soudain la présence d'un tonneau près de lui, il se mit alors a réfléchir. Gibbs avait raison, il fallait passer a autre chose et en plus, il ne faisait que s'encombrer avec cette bouteille dans sa poche. L'idée de laisser la bouteille sur le tonneau bien évidence et de s'en aller au plus vite lui parcourra l'esprit. Ce serai un bon moyen de tourner la page.

-Mais tu es fou ! S'exclama-t-il encore une fois pour lui même.

Il serra le Black Pearl contre sa poitrine comme si on allait lui arracher des mains. Soudain il releva la tête, attiré par du bruit. Il rangea la bouteille contenant son navire et regarda autour de lui pour repérer d'où viennent les bruits. Les bruits ? Non, ce sont plutôt des cris ! Une jeune femme arriva en courant le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle hurlait qu'on la laisse tranquille. Elle se dirigeait droit sur Jack qu'elle manqua de renverser. Elle s'excusa rapidement avant de regarder derrière elle. Deux hommes à la carrure imposante la poursuivaient. Ils étaient armés et ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Jack Sparrow ne réfléchit pas plus, il sortit son revolver et tira, abattant de ce fait, les deux hommes. La jeune femme offrit un grand sourire au capitaine.

-Merci infiniment ! C'est beaucoup plus simple que ce que j'avais prévu...

Jack ne comprit pas sur le coup, mais quand la jeune femme se dirigea vers les cadavres pour les fouiller et les dépouiller des tout ce qui pourrait l'intéresser, il fut surpris.

-Que faites vous ? demanda-t-il  
-Je gagne ma vie, monsieur ! Une fille des rues doit apprendre a survivre. Mais je dois vous remercier, vous m'avez grandement facilité la tâche.  
-Ha, je vois... Mais cela n'est pas très convenable pour une femme de vivre dans les rues.  
-Peut-être... mais cette vie la me convient.

Jack se remis a réfléchir. la jeune femme de son coté, terminait de se remplir les poches. Le pirate se mit a l'observer de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait les cheveux d'une couleur particulière, un brun clair que l'on pourrait confondre avec du roux à la lumière. Elle portait un bustier qui mettait tout les aspect de son corps a leurs avantages. Mais contrairement aux autres femmes, celle-ci portait un pantalon. Un femme a la fois masculine et incroyablement féminine. La jeune femme se releva en observant les cadavres, apparemment fière d'elle.

-Bon je crois que j'ai fini. Au revoir...

Le pirate n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle s'était déjà enfuit. Il regarda derrière lui puis d-reporta son regard sur le cadavres dépouiller de toute richesse. Il se mit alors à penser que c'était une drôle de rencontre. Puis il repensa à Gibbs, il en avait surement pour de bonne heures. Il décida de réfléchir à un cap pour un nouvelle aventure en compagnie d'une bouteille de rhum.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Bon ok, je me repete un peu avec ce pauvre Black Pearl mais bon c'est comme un traumatisme pour Jack ^^'. J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! **


End file.
